Arsenal (Insane Evolution)
This page lists all of the weapons and devices used by the Psycho Rangers. Transformation Devices 'Sanity Switcher' Upon being bonded to the Proto-Crystals, the Psycho Rangers' power manifests into their skin; allowing them to conjure the Switchers onto their wrists with a thought as opposed to having to conceal them. With the call of "Let's Get Psychotic!," the Sanity Switcher will further bond with the Rangers' physical bodies, granting them their Psycho Ranger forms. Unfortunately, there is a side effect. Due to the unpredictable nature of the Proto-Crystals, the Rangers must keep their emotions stable. Excessive emotional outbursts, stress, or mental trauma will force the Sanity Switcher to prematurely activate as a psuedo-defense mechanism. This will not only cause the Ranger to involuntarily Switch, but will also cause a berserker rage in the host as their brain attempts to compensate; forcing them to either wait for their brain to stabilize, or to be knocked unconcious. 'Negatizer' The Negative Ranger receives this from Grimoire upon completing a final training run. Unlike the Psychos' Sanity Switchers, the Negative Ranger's Morpher is more conventional; being a wrist-mounted miniature control pad. A simple button press is all it takes to summon the Negative Armor onto Haon's body. Unlike the Switchers, the side-effects of the Switcher are due to Grimoire's upgrades as opposed to a force of any kind. The enhancements made to the Negative Armor increase the anger and aggressive tendencies of the wearer the more the Negatizer is used. By the end of the series' run; Haon becomes immune to the side-effects of the Negatizer, as his mind will have by then been broken beyond repair, thus lacking stable brainwaves to deteriorate. Sidearms 'Schizo Shooter' The Schizo Shooter is an individual Sidearm for each Psycho Ranger. On their own, the guns are unremarkable. However, as the Psycho Rangers continue fighting, Zalma is able to unlock more of the Proto-Crystals' functions, allowing other bullet types to manifest for the Schizo Shooters. However, the Rangers are more fond of their own personal weaponry; so the effectiveness of the Shooters tends to come into question. Alternate Bullet Types *'Fire': Fires a heat-seeking bullet that explodes upon impact with a target. *'Poison': Upon impact, this bullet will release a paralyzing gas that renders a basic target immobile. *'Nuclear': Only used in the Final Episode. An Earth National Army invention, this one-time bullet combines with the Sanity Switchers' power to deliver a powerful, self-contained pay-off onto it's target. Used to defeat the All-Father. 'Plasma Parsers' The Plasma Parsers are twin laser guns used by the Negative Ranger prior to his upgrades. They work like stereotypical science-fiction weapons; firing bullets of laser energy at their targets. Rather than having a limited set of bullets, the guns are instead powered directly by the energy they fire, requiring recharging within the Proelite Faction's ship. The Parsers are later transformed into the Derangers. Team Blaster and Weapons 'Lunaticker' The five unique weapons of the Psycho Rangers can be combined into the Lunaticker, which acts as a five-Ranger-manned cannon that performs the Savage Shot.The visual effects of the Savage Shot depends on the Psycho Ranger that pulls the trigger, though the power of the shot itself is not affected. 'Psycho Claws' (PsyClaws) Psycho Brown's special weapons, which resemble mechanical claw-weapons. They are generally designed to batter the defenses of a single enemy, augmented by Brown's aggressive fighting style, but can also be used to scatter enemy groups when the situation demands it. Psycho Brown can utilize the PsyClaws to perform the Madness Marauder finishing move. 'Psycho Shield' Psycho Purple's special weapon. Whilst the shield is primarily used to block incoming attacks, the spikes on the edge of the shield can be used to stab any enemies in close proximity. However, Psycho Purple mainly uses the shield to put enemies in a position to be attacked physically or with the Schizo Shooter. Psycho Purple can utilize the Psycho Shield to perform the Craze Bomber finishing move. 'PsychoRang' Psycho Orange's special boomerang weapon. The weapon's moderate size allows it to be good at any distance, though it's design makes it most useful as a throwing tool. Like Earthen approximations of the weapon, upon being thrown; the weapon will reverse in the same direction as it's launch, finding it's way back to the thrower. The weapon's sharpness also allows it to be a decent cutting tool at close-range not unlike a hook-sword. Psycho Orange can utilize the PsychoRang to perform the Shocker Slice finishing move. 'Crazy Snipers' Psycho Gray's special weapons: Twin sharp-shooter guns. Unlike the Schizo Shooters, which serve as basic weapons, the Snipers are designed with tenacity in mind. The Snipers, unlike their basic cousins, have rapid-fire capabilities which are devastating against a single target. Furthermore, the Snipers can combine into two alternative forms resembling a shotgun and sniper rifle respectively. Given the nature of the weapons, Psycho Gray has the least crowd-control ability of the Psycho Rangers. Psycho Gray can utilize the Delusion Battery finishing move. 'Psycho Ring' Psycho Green's special weapon. A sharp-edged, oversized ring designed to handles waves of enemies. While this leaves little for defense, Green's acrobatic skills add to the force needed to wield the weapon. Given Green's mobility, the weapon has various uses and multiple combat options. A button exists near the grip-handle of the weapon that contorts it into a spear design. This turns the ring into a proper stabbing tool. A common tactic of Green's is switching repeatedly between the two weapon forms in an effort to fight unpredictably. Psycho Green can utilize the Wild Waltz 'finishing move. Negative Ranger Sidearms 'Plasma Parsers The Plasma Parsers are twin laser guns used by the Negative Ranger prior to his upgrades. They work like stereotypical science-fiction weapons; firing bullets of laser energy at their targets. Rather than having a limited set of bullets, the guns are instead powered directly by the energy they fire, requiring recharging within the Proelite Faction's ship. The Parsers are later transformed into the Derangers. 'Derangers' Upon gaining the Seed Armor, The Negative Ranger replaces the Plasma Parsers with the Derangers. The Derangers are miniature Gatling Guns designed in the vein of handguns. These guns use rapid-fire to attack waves of enemies at once, and both can be concentrated at once to assail a single target. Negative Ranger Weapons 'Ravager File' The Negative Ranger receives a hand-me-down weapon from a fallen Proelite General known as the Ravager File to augment the Basic Negative Armor. Depending on which way the sword is gripped, the sword's shape changes to overcome a weakness or add a strength. He loses the Ravager File, along with the Basic Armor, after being defeated by the Psycho Brutalizer. *'Reverse Grip Mode': When Haon holds the sword in reverse grip, the File's blade will curve into a hook-shape designed to overcome the weaker accuracy such a grip constitutes. *'Zweihander Mode': Translating to "Two-handed" in German, the File's Zweihander mode increases the sharpness of the blade-edge to further add to the grip's impacting power. 'Inverse Feeder' After the destruction of the Ravager File, Haon is given this laser-sword to replace it with. While it has no outstanding features, the Feeder's ability to cut through solid materials makes it more useful overall. 'Apocalypse Protocol' Once Haon's mind is destroyed and his UltraNegative form is unlocked, Grimoire takes the risk and links Haon's brain with the Proelite database. This grants the UltraNegative Ranger the Apocalypse Protocol. The Protocol allows the user to summon physical manifestations of Proelite combat data for use in battle. While the Protocol has the side-effect of degrading the user's brain, Haon is immune to this due to lacking stable brain-waves to degrade. Manifestations Used: *'Sword' *'Deranger' *'Chain/Sickle' *'Whip' Power-Up 'Bloodluster' Zalma, after a lengthy amount of time, manages to unlock more of the power hidden away inside of the Proto-Crystals; giving them the ability to activate Manic Mode. Manic Mode greatly increases the Rangers' abilities as well as the range of their weaponry; with the Crystal energies accompanying every attack they execute. As a downside, Manic Mode consumes more of the Rangers' physical energy; making them more vulnerable to exaustion or a well-placed attack. Category:Arsenal Category:Psycho Rangers: Insane Evolution